


About Last Night...

by StarksDeservedBetter (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Happy Little Accidents, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarksDeservedBetter
Summary: Arya finds out that being impulsive and reckless whilst drunk can lead to permanent consequences. Especially when Gendry is involved.





	About Last Night...

**Author's Note:**

> Blame fineosaur for this. I was held at gunpoint and made to write this beautiful mess.

The hiss and pop of a beer bottle opening made Arya’s ears prick. Just the sound of alcohol being opened made her stomach lurch, even though she was clear of the colossal hangover that had consumed her the previous day. She snatched the remote off of the sofa and turned the television up a little louder.

“Why are you two so obsessed with this show?” Jon grumbled.

“What’s wrong with Love Island?” Sansa snapped back.

“Where do you want me to start?” Jon asked.

“Start at the bit where you shut your mouth,” Sansa spat.

Arya shook her head and rolled her eyes. She watched the show for the mind numbing drivel in order to just zone out occasionally. But Sansa… Arya swore Sansa had a flowchart tracking every single interaction on every season of this show.

“Oh my _god_ Becky,” Sansa growled in a thick northern accent. “Look at her butt!”

Arya grinned when she saw Gendry cup his hands over his ears. He knew what was coming.

“OH MAH GAWD BECKEH. LOOK A’ HER BUTT!” Arya yelled at the top of her lungs.

“Must you?” Gendry asked.

“We must,” Arya and Sansa said at the same time.

It was a dumb thing they had done when they were younger to annoy the ever-loving shit out of the rest of the Starks on long car trips. It had originated when they saw someone who had slipped over in the mud while wearing white pants. Arya had screamed it with the window open, and Sansa had shrieked in laughter when the very embarrassed man had turned around and glowered at them. Nowadays they just yelled the meaningless phrase to be annoying, or draw attention to something. It hadn’t lost its hilariousness and had only seemed to get even more annoying to the rest of the Stark family.

“It’s the only time I get to hear Sansa’s northern accent,” Margaery announced as she reentered the living room. “I think it’s adorable.”

Arya looked at Margaery settle in on the couch next to Sansa and snuggle her sister against her side.

“Hey, there’s only enough room on this couch for one couple,” Arya pointed out.

“Oh, you want to start a turf war over it?” Margaery asked with a smirk.

“Don’t. Arya is good with knives,” Sansa warned.

“That and I have the muscle on my side,” Arya said.

She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder to point at Gendry who was sitting behind her.

“You assume I’d side with you,” Gendry muttered.

Arya kicked behind her and connected her heel into the side of his knee.

“You fucking better,” Arya grunted.

Gendry rolled his eyes at her.

Arya shrugged and turned herself so she was looking back at the television. A moment of silence fell over the room as the shrill tones of entitled millennials came over the speakers.

“Hey Arya,” Gendry muttered loud enough for Sansa to hear, “Aren’t you forgetting to tell them?”

“Tell them what?” Arya asked.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sansa sit a little more upright.

“About your… our news,” Gendry said.

Sansa couldn’t help herself.

“Oh my GOD,” she yelped excitedly. “What news?!”

Arya shot Gendry a funny look and stood up from the couch.

“Well… Gendry and I did something the other night…” Arya began. “Before you freak out, I know it’s a bad decision, but we’ve decided to keep it…”

“Shut up!” Sansa screeched. “You’re pregnant?!”

Jon snorted and choked on his mouthful of beer when Sansa yelled that.

“You’re what?!” he growled.

“I didn’t…” Arya began to say.

“Oh, my god I knew it!” Sansa squealed.

She clapped her hands together rapidly and sprung to her feet.

“Oh, I hope it’s a girl! Auntie Sans will be buying so many baby dresses!” Sansa nattered.

She launched herself at Arya and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

“Get _off_,” Arya grunted. “I’m not fucking pregnant.”

“Oh…” Sansa said, a little dejected.

“You better fucking not be,” Jon stated.

Arya looked at him, and how darkly he was looking at Gendry. But Gendry was holding back his big stupid grin pretty well.

“If you’ll let me finish, like I said, we’ve decided to keep it,” Arya continued.

She lifted her shirt above her midriff and took a deep breath, then turned around. She heard Jon’s chair thump backward first, then heard the shrill tone of Sansa squealing.

“Oh my GOD, look at her butt!” her sister screeched.

—

“Are you sure you shouldn’t be going home with her?” Arya asked.

“She’s in an Uber with Jon, being a happy little singing drunk,” Margaery said with a toss of her hand. “She’ll be fine.”

“Sansa has so much personality after a few raspberry vodkas,” Gendry noted quietly.

“Yeah, it’s like she becomes someone interesting,” Arya noted with snark.

“Hey, she’s interesting sober,” Margaery said in defence of her girlfriend.

Arya shot Margaery a look and raised her eyebrow.

“To me anyway,” Margaery finished with a shrug.

“She’s so plain,” Arya whined.

“That’s what you think,” Margaery said wickedly.

“Oh my god, gross,” Arya protested.

“What? I have to listen to every detail about how Gendry bends you over a kitchen counter and fucks you,” Margaery drawled back.

“In our defence, that was one time,” Gendry said. “And you told her that?”

“Hey, I was asking how to replicate the angle without being on the uncomfortable kitchen bench,” Arya responded nonplussed. “When you know a walking talking Kama Sutra, sometime you have to use it.”

Margaery blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

“Anyway, I wanted to ask you something,” Margaery said. “Sansa and I were thinking of getting matching tattoos…”

Arya made a retching noise and shuddered as violently as she could without spilling her drink.

“That is disgustingly adorable,” Arya commented.

“Thank you,” Margaery said with a grin. “As I was saying. Matching tattoos. But I don’t know a good place to get them where it won’t hurt. I was wondering if…”

“Are you asking me because I have the highest pain tolerance or because I’m most likely to get one?” Arya asked.

“Both,” Margaery said.

“I don’t know if you have the highest…” Gendry began to say.

Arya stomped down on his toes. Gendry howled in pain and shuffled away from her.

“I’m honoured,” Arya said with a smile.

“So, any suggestions on what to get?” Margaery asked.

“Well, you could get something small underneath your elbow? Maybe the day you met, or started dating?” Arya suggested. “I wouldn’t get something obvious, y’know?”

“Oh, so you wouldn’t suggest to get a tramp stamp saying ‘Make her work for the pussy’ then,” Margaery joked.

“No, I wouldn’t,” Arya said with a laugh. “That’s something you’d dare someone while drunk.”

“Yeah, I know right, and you’d never do something like that anyway,” Margaery said with a laugh.

Gendry groaned as soon as Margaery said that. He knew what was about to happen.

Arya’s smile fell into a determined expression. She raised an eyebrow at Margaery as her lips curled into a smirk.

“Wouldn’t I?” she taunted.

—

“There has to be a way to remove these,” Jon growled as he flicked through his phone. “Some sort of home method…”

“Unless you have a laser, there’s no way to get it off?” Arya stated proudly.

“I’m sure bleach and a scrubbing brush will do fine,” Jon threatened.

“Do you want to be the second cripple in this family?” Arya snapped back.

Jon looked at her furiously and set his phone down with a loud crack.

“Jon’s right,” Sansa said. “Get it off. Imagine the next summer vacation. You’d have to wear shorts the entire time. Mum and Dad can never see that.”

“Oh my god, that is so tragic,” Arya groaned. “I have to wear shorts the entire summer. Does that mean I get a year where Theon doesn’t make comments about my ass constantly?”

“Theon doesn’t…” Sansa began to say, but faltered. “Okay maybe he makes the occasional one.”

“About as often as you’re occasionally annoying,” Arya grumbled.

“Also, I cannot believe that you two allowed this to happen!” Sansa yelled.

She turned to the table where Gendry and Margaery were sat, doubled over and wheezing with laughter.

“I can’t believe you thought Arya was pregnant,” Margaery giggled.

“Oh yes, this is hilarious,” Sansa snapped. “How are we going to explain this to people we know?”

“That I’m an adult and they should fuck off and mind their own business?” Arya suggested.

“It’s fine,” Gendry said, “Arya and I will talk it over later.”

“Oh, pardon me mister responsible, but how is that a good idea?” Jon butted in. “You should have stopped her getting it in the first place!”

“Do you really think any of us could have stopped Arya doing what she wanted?” Gendry asked. “Just be glad she didn’t get something worse.”

“What could be worse?” Jon asked.

“I could have gotten 'Insert dick here’ with an arrow pointing to my mouth on both cheeks,” Arya suggested with a shrug.

“I would have cut that off myself,” Jon grumbled.

“Okay, you need to stop watching The Dark Knight on repeat,” Arya butted in.

“I’m serious,” Gendry said, “Arya and I will talk over removal options later.”

“Oh, _will_ we just?” Arya asked incredulously.

She turned to face Gendry and put her hands on her hips.

“I was going to make a deal with you…” Gendry began to say.

“I’ll get it removed,” Arya began to say.

“Oh thank god,” Jon muttered.

“Only if the rest of you get one in return,” Arya finished.

“Here we go…” Gendry said and put his head in his hands.

“You two,” Arya said.

She raised her hand and pointed at Jon and Sansa.

“Are getting Arya is the best sister in the world on your bloody arms. You…” Arya continued.

She moved her hand to point at Margaery.

“Are getting Sansa Stark is boring on your forehead. And you…” Arya continued on her rant.

Finally, she pointed at Gendry.

“Are getting I am a stupid, stubborn bull on your chest,” Arya finished.

Sansa opened her mouth to say something but Margaery got there first.

“I have a compromise,” Margaery said.

Arya paused and tapped her foot. Usually she hated being interrupted mid rant, but she made an exception for certain people.

“Go on…” Arya said.

“Why don’t we all get one to signify the fact we’re a pack?” Margaery offered. “Little wolves with individual decorations based on our personalities. Sansa’s could have a red mane, mine could have flowers…”

“That is…” Jon began to say.

“Deal,” Arya agreed.

The room fell silent and everyone gawked at Arya. Well, everyone bar Margaery. Margaery just gave her a little smile and nodded in acknowledgement.

—

“What decoration is my wolf going to get?” Gendry asked later that night.

Arya sighed and nestled her head into the hollow of his shoulder. It was her favourite spot to lay and curl into him.

“What about 'Stupid’ underneath?” she suggested.

“No,” Gendry grumbled.

“What about horns?” Arya continued to suggest.

“Wolves don’t have horns,” Gendry replied. “Idiot.”

“What about getting your dick drawn to the scale of the wolf?” Arya continued.

“Arya I-” Gendry began.

“Or you could just get a normal wolf, because that’s significant enough to me,” Arya said.

“Maybe our initials could go underneath,” Gendry suggested.

A smile crossed Arya’s face. She closed her eyes and draped her arm over Gendry’s chest.

“That means we’re in love,” she said sleepily.

“I mean, I don’t know if I’m in love with you or just tolerating you some days,” Gendry said with a laugh.

Arya chuckled and nuzzled her cheek against the smooth skin of Gendry’s chest.

“Love you, stupid,” she murmured.

“Love you too stubborn,” Gendry muttered in response.

He paused, and Arya could tell be the tension in his shoulder that he wanted to ask something.

“Go on,” she said in a tired voice.

“Since you have ‘Make him work for the pussy’ on your back, do you think I should get 'Workman’ on my abs?” Gendry asked.

Arya snorted a laugh at his silly suggestion.

“If you did, I might just marry you,” Arya giggled.

“Oh, we can’t have that,” Gendry said with a laugh. “People think you’re incapable of any emotion except irritated.”

“Mm, let’s keep it that way,” Arya muttered. “Only you get to know the fact I have a heart.”

“It’ll be our little secret,” Gendry affirmed.

A sleepy smile crossed Arya’s face as she snuggled in tighter to Gendry. She was lucky to have him. Even if they had a tendency to have happy little accidents.


End file.
